


Phantom Of The Institute

by Misted_Glass



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misted_Glass/pseuds/Misted_Glass
Summary: A Phantom Of The Opera AU where the main ship is Malec with some side ships.They say the Institute playhouse is haunted by a ghost who stalks the halls and catwalks. One that has scarcely been seen by those who make their trade there or by those who watch the latest shows but Alec knows there’s truth to the rumour however small it may be. Something or someone is watching and waiting in the shadows ready to strike when the moments right.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 5





	Phantom Of The Institute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All!  
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, I want to let you know that I really appreciate this and any comments, constructive criticism and general thoughts you leave. This is my first ever Fic and after reading so many other wonderful stories I wanted to contribute something myself so, hopefully this is understandable and it reads okay.  
> Thank you :)  
> Also a side note: Alec and Magnus have both been written as she/her. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, all the characters belong to Cassandra Claire.

Navigating the silent hallways of the Institute playhouse Alec ran her fingers against the wood panelling lost in memories of happier times. Flashes of green gold eyes, hands entwined and a smile that chased the shadows away as she aimlessly wondered. Caught up in her thoughts she failed to hear the calling of her name, only brought out of the past by a hand grasping her wrist, whirling around she came face to face with a concerned looking Simon. 

“You okay Alec? You seem kinda out of it.” Letting go of Alec’s wrist he moved back to lean against one of the closed doors lining the corridor, watching the woman in front of him. “Just caught up in the past, nothing to worry about, anyway, what did you need? Because I honestly can’t see you hanging out in this particular area of the playhouse.”

Sighing Simon ducked his head and ran a hand through his hair, forcing himself to look up at the amused look on Alec’s face, “Hodge needs you back on stage.” Seeing her expression fall he was quick to add “I know you just managed to sneak away for a break but you know Hodge... always pushing for more.” Alec sighed, knowing that Simon was right, Hodge always pushed for more. Giving the empty corridor one last longing look she shook her head and turned towards Simon, “better not keep him waiting.” With that she strode off in the direction of the stage leaving Simon trailing behind her as he tried to catch up, as they began to discuss what Alec missed during her stolen few minutes they failed to hear the soft footsteps belonging to the mysterious figure following them. 

Upon their arrival Alec and Simon made their way onto the stage where the rest of the cast and crew were waiting in small clusters with whispered words and conspiratorial glances, look around Alec was able to pinpoint the exact group she was looking for. Bright red hair that shone like a beacon amongst a sea of blondes, brunettes and ebony locks, made finding her friends and family a great deal easier. As Simon and Alec joined the group they only managed to hear a responding snort of laughter from none other that Isabelle, judging by Maia’s shining eyes and the small smile gracing her lips Alec could only guess that she was the one responsible for Izzy’s previous outburst, quirking an eyebrow when she looked in her direction, she was amused to see the blush that began to decorate Maia’s cheeks.

Before Alec had the chance to say anything three (3) sharp taps of a cane rang out causing the noise to abruptly stop, leaving what could only be described as an uneasy silence in its place. Turning towards the front of the stage Alec was suddenly struck with how out of place she felt amongst the costumed performers, with her pain splattered jeans, old converse and faded black jumper. Shaking her head to dispel those thoughts she turned her head back to Hodge who had began pacing in front of the stage.

“Now that our final member has decided to join us I have some exciting news.” Pausing to glance at those on stage, no one noticed his eyes focus on a figure hiding among the suspended catwalks. “The Institute playhouse has a new patron...” Before he was able to finish his sentence cheering erupted from cast and crew alike, as the celebrating calmed Hodge continued “who you will all meet after the opening show at the cast party. But before you get too excited we have a show to prep for!”

With that people began scrambling to complete their tasks, all except one. Overwhelmed by the sudden explosion of noise Alec stood rooted to her spot, shaking her head she tried to focus on something, anything that would keep her grounded. Looking up at the catwalks she managed to ground herself enough to notice a figure leaning against the rails surveying as everyone carried out their own jobs, but before she could say anything the figure disappeared and she was left wondering.


End file.
